How Has it Come to This?
by wolfairer
Summary: Antonio goes to stay with Feliciano and Lovino. Lovino comes home early to see a shocking sight play out in his kitchen and feels like he can no longer go on with life. Yaoi in this and also suicide attempt. Warning there is a lemon in this too. The cover image is drawn by Martelca on Deviantart check out her work if you can


**Hi, Wolfairer here. Well I thought I would take a break from writing my Hetaoni, since my friends thought I was a bit depressed, but write this. Yeah... this made my mood worse. Anyway this is my first Spamano story so I hope you enjoy. Also if you don't like yaoi then don't read I mean really what do you think Spamano is?**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo = Spain**

**Lovino Vargas = South Italy/Romano**

**Feliciano Vargas = North Italy**

**Francis Bonnefoy = France**

**Arthur Kirkland = England/Britian**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt Germany**

_How did it lead to this? To me standing on this old bridge, right at the edge, looking down to the water that I will soon be joining. Oh yeah, the cause was that Tomato Bastard that decided to move in with me and my little brother._

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

A short haired Spaniard was standing in the door way with a couple of suitcases at the side of him. The brown haired man looked at the other stood in the doorway sheepishly and offered a smile to the other.

However the Italian that had opened the large, white, plastic door just glared at the Spaniard with his arms across his chest and asked sharply "What the hell at you doing here, Tomato Bastard?"

The green eyed man from Spain rubbed the back of his head with one of him sun kissed hand and replied "Well Feli offered for me to stay here for a until the gas leak is sorted out in mine house."

"Well tough shit. You're not staying here, it's bad enough you follow me around outside of my house, I don't want you to stalk me in my house too. You can fuck off and go and stay where Francis is staying, or go with Potato Bastard number two, but one fucking thing is for sure and that is that you are not staying here."

"But mi amigo, Francis is staying with Arthur so that they... Can have some alone time. Gilbert is staying with his brother, Ludwig. Lo siento Lovi, but I haven't got anywhere else to go."

Before Lovino was able to snap back at Antonio there was a sudden voice yelling behind him. "Antonio!"

Lovino turned around to spot his younger brother, who quickly pushed past his brother and embraced Antonio into a warm hug. The out looker could feel his blood starting to boil due to the two of them hugging one another and Lovino half yelled out "What the hell were you thinking Feliciano?! Saying that this bastard can stay without even asking me."

Feliciano broke the hug with the brown haired man and turned back round to be met with the fiery eyes of his older brother and he quietly spoke "I thought you wouldn't mind, Lovi."

Lovino grunted out "Well I do, I don't want this bastard eating all of my- I mean our tomatoes."

Feliciano looked towards his brother with his amber eyes widening the best he could and the sun seemed to hit them perfectly so that it looked like they had glitter within them. Feliciano looked like a puppy begging not to have it's vaccinations, then he whimpered slightly.

Lovino could feel himself break to what his brother wanted and in the end he turned away from him with a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

Feliciano quickly jumped towards him and developed him into one of his hugs and cheered "Thank you."

Lovino pushed the smaller Italian off him due to the fact that he hated to show any kind of affection in front of anyone. Feliciano, like always, brushed off what Lovino did and reached out and grabbed hold of Antonio's hand and pulled him toward the house with one of the Spaniard's suitcases in his hand. "Come on, I will show you to your room."

Antonio was about to walk past Lovino, however he grabbed hold of the other's wrist, which startled Lovino, and whispered out "Gracias Lovino."

If Antonio was not pulled more forcefully by Feliciano then he would have seen a light pink blush appear onto Lovino's cheeks. Lovino watched as his little brother dragged Antonio away from him. The older, angrier Italian would not admit it to anyone, but he cared deeply for the clueless Spaniard and he enjoyed the time he spent with the other, Even though to an out looker he seemed to be hating every minute of it and also appeared to hate Antonio.

Lovino let out a small chuckle and entered the two storey house, while thinking these next few weeks would be rather interesting with Antonio staying with the two Italians.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Nearly two weeks had past and Lovino had to admit that they had not gone like what he thought it would. First off Antonio was spending most of his free time with Feliciano and it looked like he was avoiding the older brother. This made Lovino think that something was wrong, but whenever he was about to ask Antonio, Feliciano would pop out of no where and interrupt the pair, then he would leave with the brown haired man.

Secondly Antonio and Feliciano kept going out together during the evening. This meant that Italy was left on his own for most of the time. Lovino was hurt by this, but like always he hid his true feelings behind an always angry mask.

At the moment Lovino was slowly making his way back home from he workplace in one of the local cafes. Lovino was able to leave early due to there being a fault with the electricity in the kitchen area. This meant that the café was not going to be open for a couple of days until the electricians were able to fix it. The dark brown haired man was slowly making he way through the small town looking around at all of the different old fashioned building with a small smile on his face. Lovino had always loved the architecture in this town and he would never stop his loving it.

Lovino started to walk over a large bridge that was made out of large sand coloured rocks, there were also small walls at each side of the bridges edge to stop people from falling into the deep water. The same bricks were used like the bridge and it was height as Lovino's waist. Lovino use to spend most of his time here as a kid and look down into the water to watch the fish swimming in the river bellow. Even though the Italian usually stopped at the bridge for a few minutes before heading home, today he did not feel like it and just wanted to eat at home and then take a siesta.

After a couple more minutes of walking Lovino had finally reached his shared home with his younger brother, and at the moment Antonio. Lovino slowly started to walk up the pathway that lead to the front door of the two story house. Once Lovino reached the door he checked the door handle to see if it was open and was slightly surprised to find out it was. The Italian took off his black jacket to reveal that he was wearing a white shirt that fitted comfortably around his slim figure.

The brown haired man heard a voice coming from deeper within the house and slowly followed the direction the voice was coming from. Lovino realised that the voice was coming from the kitchen and slowly the amber eyed man made his way to the kitchen's entrance. Due to Lovino being a lot closer to the room he was able to make out the voice more. "I really don't know how to say this."

Lovino realised that the voice belonged to Antonio and this caused the Italian's curiosity to over take him and he carefully looked through the doorway and at the same time being extremely careful not to get spotted by anyone. The kitchen's walls were painted a light yellow and there was cabinets and work tops going around most of the kitchen's walls. In the middle of the room was a medium sized wooden table that had four wooden chairs around it.

Two of the four chairs was being used at the moment. One of the chairs had Antonio sitting in it and he looked very nervous and flustered for some unknown reason and this caused Lovino to become even more interested it what was going on. In the seat opposite Antonio sat Lovino's little brother, Feliciano, who was sat patiently and waiting for the jumpy Spaniard to speak.

Antonio took in a deep breath and gently place one of his hands over one of Feliciano's who did not pull his hand away. Lovino could feel the jealousy boiling up inside of him once again. However Lovino was brought out of his little moment when Antonio started to speak once again "I-I care about you a lot. I have care a lot about you since we first met. I mean, what I'm trying to say is that... I love you."

With them last three words a certain spying Italian's heart broke into small pieces. Lovino was finding it hard to breath and he could feel the small wet tears running down his cheeks, then Lovino found himself and quickly ran out of the house leaving the front door wide open. The young adult did not care and all he wanted to do was get away from that place as fast as possible. Lovino's face was now covered in tears so he tried to wipe them away with the back of his hand. Due to the hurt Italian not looking where he was going he ended up running into someone.

Lovino opened his amber eyes so that he would be able to glare at the man that got in his way and when Lovino looked up to met the taller man's face amber met ruby. The man Lovino had walked into also had white hair and very pale skin. It did not take the brown haired man long to realise who he had bumped into Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert.

Stood next to Gilbert was another man, however this man had light blonde, combed back hair and his eyes were a light blue colour. Lovino ended up getting more upset when he realised who they were and tears started to leave his eyes even harder. Lovino tried to push pass the two brothers and was able to push them away and walk past. However before the Italian was able to start running again a firm hand grabbed hold of his wrist. Lovino turned around to see that it was Gilbert stopping him "Lovino, what the hell's up?" Asked the concerned Albino.

Lovino ignores Gilbert's question and tries to pull his wrist free of his captor, however the German had a firm grip on him. The upset Italian looks away from Gilbert and his eyes end up landing on Ludwig instead. A flow of uncontrollable rage over powered Lovino and he started yelling at the surprised blonde "Well it looks like you have some competition for my little brother's love, Potato Bastard!"

The Italian could feel Gilbert's grip loosen slightly and Lovino took his chance and ripped his hand free from the Albino. Lovino did not waste anytime and quickly began to run once again away from the two Germans. He could hear the pair of them calling out his name, but he did not stop or turn around to look at them and kept moving. Lovino ran past members of the public that looked towards the Italian with concerned and worried looks on their faces, but he did not care what looks he was getting. All the brunette wanted to do was to get away from everyone, especially Feliciano and Antonio.

Eventually Lovino reached the bridge once again and he made his way up. When he reached the centre of the bridge he stopped running and made his way to the edge of it and rested his arms on the top of the wall. Lovino was breathing heavily trying best to stop his heart beating against his rib cage. Looking down at the water he was able to see his own reflection in the water. Lovino saw that his hair was sticking out all over the place, however his hair curl was usually sticking up high in the air seemed to drop down slightly. In his reflection he also saw that the skin around his eyes appeared to be a red colour and puffed out slightly due to the amount of crying he had been doing.

Lovino could not help, but scoff at his reflection then mutter out quietly to himself "Look at you. you're a fucking mess over something you knew deep down would happen. After all everyone just uses you to get close to Feliciano. Why would that tomato bastard be any different. Sei uno stupido idiota che merita di essere soli."

Lovino watched at the tears fell from his eyes and ripples the river's surface. Lovino quickly and with ease lifts himself up onto the wall of the bridge and then once again looks down at the river bellow him and is put into a form of trance staring at the water moving slightly with the breeze of the wind.

However the trance was broken when he heard a voice yelling. "Lovino!"

The Italian recognised the voice to belong to his younger sibling. Lovino's heart could not bear to hear about him and Antonio being in love and the man whispered out in a cracked voice "Addio vita. Addio mondo."

With that Lovino took a step off the wall and started to fall from the bridge. As he fell he looked at the bridge and his gaze was met with the sight of Feliciano looking down at him from where he was standing a couple of seconds ago. On one side of his perfect little brother stood the two Germans, Ludwig and Gilbert, and on Felicianio's other side stood Antonio.

Antonio's forest green eyes met Lovino's vivid, amber ones and Lovino offered the Spaniard a small smile that seemed to look very unusually on him.

Lovino's body made contact with the river, it caused him to gasp out loudly due to the pain that hit his back. His body carried on travelling and started to fall down slowly in the water, until his back touched the river's floor. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the sun piercing the surface of the water making the water glitter slightly. Lovino was glad that he got to see something so beautiful before his life left him. He could see a black object that was slowly getting closer to him.

However the Italian's vision started to go black and slowly his eye lids closed over his eyes before he was able to make the black shape out.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Lovino's head hurt. A sharp pain kept coursing its way through his head. Slowly he started to open his eyes, however the bright light coming through the window made him quickly shut them once again. Lovino waited for a couple of minutes while he tried to get his thoughts in order, that is when the Italian realised that he was in a building. So once again his eyes snapped open. He realised that he was not just in a build, but that he was in his own room.

The young adult knew this by the photo covered walls of him and his younger brother; also because of the large pillow next to his head, which was in shape of a tomato. Lovino was both confused and angry with him being in his room and more importantly he was furious that he had somehow survived his suicide attempt. The tired Italian turned slightly to see that he was not alone in his room. On his left side was one of the chairs from the kitchen and it was occupied by the brown haired man that had broken the Italian, Antonio.

The Spaniard appeared to be asleep with one of his hands gently laid over Lovino's hand and his head was gently resting itself on the bed and was not touching Lovino at all.

The Italian did not understand why Antonio was in his bedroom and more importantly to Lovino, why he was holding the brunette's hand. Lovino's anger appeared once again and he sat up and shoved Antonio away from him and also hit the sleeping man on the head for no reason too. This easily caused the Spaniard to wake up and rub the back of his head with one of his tanned hands.

Antonio opened his eyes slightly to see the being that was in bed sitting up with his back on the head board. Antonio's eyes focused and he was able to see Lovino better his eyes were glaring daggers at the Spaniard, however it did not bother Antonio who whispered out "Lovi?"

When Lovino did not answer or move Antonio took his chance and went to hug the grumpy young man. The Italian shoved Antonio away from him before the other was even able to touch him. Antonio did not understand why Lovino looked so angry then he had ever seen him before and whispered out "Lovi, What's-"

"Get out." Cut off Lovino.

Antonio was even more confused and was about to question the other, however Lovino beat him to it and started yelling at him. "Didn't you hear, I said get out! I don't want to fucking see you! You stupid bastard get out!"

Half way through his yelling session, Lovino could not help but start to cry out of both anger and pain. Then once he finished speaking all he did was break down even more in a fit of sobs and tears. Antonio had never seen the small man act like this before and hated to see him like it. Antonio took his chance and wrapped his arms around Lovino and pulled him into a close embrace. Lovino tried to get the other off of him by pushing Antonio away and pulling himself back, however the Spaniard had a strong grip on him.

In the end Lovino let himself stay in the embrace of Antonio and slowly the heartbroken man began to stop crying. Once Lovino appeared to have stopped crying completely, Antonio gently pushed Lovino away from him and the air looked into each others eyes. Antonio then gently asked the emotionally Italian "Lovi, what's wrong? Why did you try to... Why did you jump into the river like that? Lovi, please talk to me, you know I care for you."

Lovino made a tsk noise and looked away from Antonio due to the Spaniard's last comment and angrily replies "You don't have to pretend anymore, Bastard. I know you were just using me like others do. I know you were just using me to get closer to Feliciano."

"Lovino, I don't kn-"

"Don't you fucking pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you. I saw you declaring your love to Fratello. So don't you dare fucking lie to me about caring. You care for Feliciano, not me. I was just a tool that is always used to get close to Fratello."

Antonio did not understand what had the other thinking things like that, then a light blub seemed to turn on in Antonio's head. "Lovino, it wasn't what it looked like."

Lovino just let out a groan of despair. "That's what they always say when someone wants to get away with something. Yet the person is just lying through their teeth."

Antonio was not able to help it and quietly let out a small chuckle. "Well, I am telling the truth. Lovi, I was incredibly nervous about telling someone that I didn't just care for them, but in fact I actually loved them. Then Feliciano said that if I said it that I would be able to tell them a lot easier, that was all you saw. Your brother is nothing more then a friend to me, and that will never change."

Lovino let out a small sigh of relief under his breath. However his heart was still hurting due to him knowing that Antonio was in love with someone. The amber eyed man looked up at Antonio and saw that he was wearing his traditional smile on his face. Lovino once again dropped his head to look down at the red duvet that was covering his lap from view, then he quietly whispered out "Who is it? The lucky person that has captured your heart?"

Lovino heard a laugh leave the others lips and then felt a finger being placed under his chin and a thumb placed over it. Antonio raised the younger man's head up and before he was able to say anything Antonio placed his lips over Lovino's. Lovino was in complete shock first off by what the Spaniard did, but eventually the Italian kissed Antonio back with all his passion and love that he had always had for the oblivious man. Antonio decided to take another risk and tried to deepen the kiss by allowing his light pink tongue out of his mouth and gently rub up and down Lovino's lips. The dark brown haired man was completely lost in the moment and opened his mouth to let Antonio's skilful tongue in to his own mouth. Lovino decided that the other should not have all the fun and rubbed his own tongue against Antonio's.

Antonio was shocked with that contact and could not help but moan at the feeling and soon the pair of them found themselves in a battle to try and dominate the kiss with their tongues danced with each other to get the better of the other. However the two men had to break apart desperate to try and get air back into their lungs.

Once Antonio had his breath back he took one of Lovino's hands into his own and raised it to his face so that he could placed a kiss on Lovino's knuckles. Lovino cheeks went a dark red colour and his eyes moved to look away from his friend and heard Antonio start to speak to him with love laced in his words. "Lovi, I love you. I have for a long time and when I saw you fall into the river I knew I had to go after you. Either I would live with you still alive or I would die trying to save you. I really wasn't mattered about the result, as long as I was with you nothing mattered to me."

Lovino glared at the Spaniard and then gently pecked a kiss onto Antonio's lips and replied "I love you too, Bastard. Just when I thought you and Fratello were going to go out I just didn't want to hear it so I decided to try and piss off the best way I could."

"Lo siento, Lovi. I should have just told you from the beginning."

Antonio and Lovino looked at each other and the Italian could see that Antonio had tears ready to spill in his eyes and Lovino's feelings seemed to take control of his body and he wrapped his arms around Antonio's slender neck and pulled him closely to him. Lovino then commanded the other with half lidded eyes. "Shut the fuck up."

With that he smashed his lips onto the others. The pair quickly started from where they left off, however this time Antonio was able to dominate the kiss and he slowly mapped out Lovino's mouth with his tongue making sure that no place was left unexplored by the wet muscle. While Antonio was doing his Lovino's tongue gently stroked the underside of the other's tongue.

Without realising what he was doing, Antonio threw the cover off of Lovino to reveal that he was wearing nothing, but a pair of boxers and shirt. Antonio laid Lovino back down onto the bed and pulled his lips away from Lovino, who in reply let out a disappointed groan at him. The Spaniard then straddled the Italiian's hips so that Lovino was not able to move a lot.

Antonio could not help but to smile at the noise his little lover made. Antonio decided to try something different and started to kiss Lovino's neck and even sucked on it gently too. Lovino subconsciously moved his head to one side so that Antonio had better access to his neck. The tanned man could not help but let out a long, drawn out moan when Antonio nibbled on his necks sweet spot.

Antonio wanted to kiss even lower on the submissive man, however he was unable to because of the black shirt Lovino had on. Antonio's hands wondered down Lovino's slim body and once his hands reached the rim of the shirt Antonio started to push it up to get it off the other. Lovino helped the other tanned man to remove the shirt and once the pair of them got it off between them Antonio threw onto the floor of the bedroom.

The Spaniard looked down and ravished the sight of Lovino's chest with his bright green eyes. Lovino started to get impatient with the other man doing nothing but staring at him and snapped out "Will you stop fucking staring at me and do something."

Antonio smiled down at Lovino and then suddenly he dived down and placed his mouth over Lovino's right nipple. The surprised Italian gasped out in shock at the amount of pleasure coursed around his body when Antonio just placed his mouth over a nipple. Lovino could feel that his crotch was getting uncomfortable rubbing against his lime green boxers.

One of Antonio's hand made its was over to Lovino's other nipple and gently pinched the erect bump. Lovino arched his body slightly of the bed and groaned out loudly.

Antonio decided to stop playing with the others nipples and moved himself away from them, this caused Lovino's form to drop back down on the bed. Antonio looked down at Lovino and their eyes met once again and slowly Antonio started to unbutton his light blue shirt never taking his eyes away from the other bellow him. Lovino started to get impatient with his lover and started to help by undoing the buttons from the bottom upwards.

Eventually the pair got the shirt undone between them and Lovino soaked in the view that was above him. Antonio's chest was tanned and showed no trace of fat anywhere on him and instead there was highly visible muscles forming.

Antonio let out a chuckle. "Do you like what you see Lovi?"

This snapped Lovino out of his thoughts and answered the other by smashing their lips together in a bruise making kiss. Antonio did not waste anytime and quickly started to kiss Lovino back, Antonio could feel the other's hands gently stroke up and down his chest. After the two broke the kiss Lovino reached down to the top of Antonio's black trousers and unbuttoned them and as quick as he could, pulled down the zip.

Once again Antonio smiled down at his lover and nipped and sucked on a tender spot on Lovino's neck. Lovino let out a surprised yelp at what the brown haired man was doing and Lovino's arms found their was around Antonio's neck once again. While Lovino was distracted Antonio removed his own trousers and once he struggled to get them off he threw them onto the floor in the corner of the room.

Once Antonio was happy with the red mark he had left on Lovino's neck he started to live butterfly kisses all over the Italian's chest. Once Antonio's mouth had reached the elastic strap of Lovino's boxers the man took a piece of it into his mouth and slowly started to pull the boxers down to reveal Lovino's hard member. Lovino gasp as the cool air greeted his member.

Antonio let go of the elastic in his mouth and slid the boxers off the blushing man with his hand. Antonio moved himself down the bed slightly so that he was able to get his face close to Lovino's erect member and licked the back of it from the base up. Lovino could not help himself and quickly sat up, tangling his long fingers into Antonio's thick, brown curls, tugging on them slightly.

Antonio groan in half pain, half pleasure and licked the tip of Lovino's member. Lovino was in bliss with what the Spaniard was doing to him and without realising in he started to push Antonio's head down more towards his member and whimpered out "Antonio please."

The green eyed man understand the others pleads and quickly placed his mouth around the head of Lovino's member. At this Lovino cried out loudly in pure pleasure and shivered slightly due to his hormones racing around in his body.

Antonio slowly started to take in more of his new found lovers member until he was at the base of it, this cause Antonio to be able to feel the member at the back of his throat which he was happy he did not have a good gag reflex. The green eyed man started to move his mouth up and down Lovino's shaft. The Italian could not just sit their and he bucked his hips upwards. Antonio yelped out in surprise and placed his hands onto Romano's hip so that he was not able to move up like that again.

Lovino's body started to shake slightly. "Ahh, I'm cum-"

However Lovino was cut off when Antonio removed his mouth from his manhood and sat up straight once again. Lovino let out a groan in annoyance and Antonio shared "I want us to cum together, mi tomate."

Lovino groaned and laid back down on the bed. "Fine, but hurry the fuck up. I don't know how much longer I can take his."

Antonio laughed and asked in wonder "You don't have some lube do you Lovi?"

"Of course I fucking don't. I've never done this before you tomato bastard."

Antonio shook his head at the other and held out three fingers near Lovino's mouth and commanded "Well suck then."

Lovino glared at the other for being told what to do and folded his arms across his chest. Antonio's green eyes widened and he pleaded to the other "Please Lovi, this is for your own good."

"Fine, I'll fucking do it, but I'm doing it because I want to, not because you told me to bastard."

Lovino slowly took in the three fingers, that were offered to him, in his mouth and carefully twirled his pink tongue around them. Antonio could feel himself getting harder with the implications Lovino seemed to be giving off with his tongue and his half closed, lustful eyes. Once Antonio decided his fingers were wet enough, the Spaniard pulled them out of the other's mouth, which made a small pop noise when leaving his mouth.

Antonio moved himself and gently pushed Lovino's legs apart the best he could. Lovino went to try and close his legs , however Antonio was already sitting in-between his legs. Lovino felt very uncomfortable with the position the pair were in, also him being more exposed to the brown haired Spaniard.

Antonio could see Lovino's discomfort and gently spoke in a caring manner "Please Lovi, you need to relax otherwise the pain will be worse."

Lovino sent a small nod to the other and Antonio slowly and as carefully as possible pushed in his saliva-covered index finger. Lovino winced slightly in pain and both on his hands grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly to form fists. After a couple of minutes of Antonio pushing his finger in deeper, Lovino got use to it and then Antonio took his chance to push in yet another finger. Antonio used both of his fingers to stretch out the other the best he could with a scissoring motion. The Italian kept gasping out due to the weird sensation of having something inside of him.

Eventually, once Lovino was use to the two fingers, Antonio pushed in the third and final digit. This caused Lovino to gasp out in pain and his eyes ended up snapping open. Antonio gently and slowly as he could started to push all his three fingers deeper into his lover and when Lovino started to moan out in pleasure, Antonio removed his fingers from him. Lovino made a small noise for losing the pleasure that Antonio's fingers were able to give him.

Lovino looked up at Antonio to see that the sun kissed man was pulling down his dark blue boxers. Antonio then pulled off his boxers fully to reveal his own member. Lovino could not help but stare at the others now naked form and look at his member. Lovino knew that Antonio would soon be inside his and that both feared and excited the usually angry Italian. Lovino could feel some pre-cum leaking from his own member by his thoughts.

Lovino was suddenly brought out of his day dream when he hear Antonio make a weird noise that e could not place. Lovino looked up to see that Antonio had spitted into his cupped hands and then rubbed the substance up and down his erection.

Once Antonio thought that all of his member for made by the make do lubricant, his glowing green eyes met the other's sparkling amber ones. "Lovi you need to relax the best you can, otherwise you'll be in a serious amount of pain."

Lovino did not trust himself enough to speak and slowly nodded his head to the other above him. Antonio placed himself in front of Lovino's entrance and gently pushed forward until his tip was in the Italian. As soon as Antonio had penetrated his, Lovino cried out in pure pain. Antonio was able to feel Lovino close himself around his member and the brown haired man grunted out "You need to relax, otherwise the pain will just get worse."

"I-it's alright for you. You're not the one being invaded by a fucking dick, bastard!"

However Lovino tried to take the others advise and forced himself to relax his body the best he could. After a few more seconds Antonio decided that he could move deeper into his lover. Lovino was shocked with the other's sudden movement and his hands gripped onto the bedding once again.

Eventually Antonio member was completely into the other and the Spaniard was unable to hold back a moan of pleasure. Lovino was panting heavily due to the slight pain that was coursing through his sweaty body. Lovino was glad that the Spaniard was finally completely in him and then once he was comfortable with having the other inside him he started to get impatient because of Antonio not moving at all. "Antonio fucking hell, move!"

Antonio did not have to be told twice and slowly pulled himself out and only left his tip in. Then as quick as lightening, Antonio thrust his member into Lovino once again.

Lovino yelped out in pain, however Antonio did not stop and thrust into Lovino once again. The Italian slowly go use to the feeling and the pleasure started to over take the pain within his body and Lovino started to push himself onto Antonio's manhood while groaning out from under his breath. Antonio started to thrust into different directions to hit Lovino's sweet spot that would make his see white.

Suddenly Lovino screamed out in pure pleasure and Antonio knew that he had found the other's prostate. Antonio started to thrust at the same angle and kept hitting Lovino's bundle of nervous forcefully. Lovino could not stop the moans and screams leaving his lips and then without realising what he was doing, Lovino sat up and wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's neck and legs around his waist so that the pair's bodies were a lot closer.

Due to the new position Antonio fond himself in he was unable to thrust into the other really well and had to do small mini thrusts. However the Italian met his thrust by pushing himself down onto Antonio's shaft and the two of them started to move like one being. Antonio started to let his hands roam all over the others body and they found their way into Lovino's dark brown hair. One of Antonio's hands fond the unusually hair curl and the older pulled on it gently. This caused Lovino to whine out "Tonio."

Antonio was shocked by the others cry and once again pulled on the sensitive piece of hair. Lovino's whole body shivered and he et out another moan. Antonio smiled at the other and whispered out "Do you like that Lovi?"

With that the Spaniard pulled the hair curl once again and Lovino's legs unwrapped themselves from Antonio. Antonio noticed this and quickly pulled back to push himself back into his lover, this cause Lovino to cry out once more. Lovino hands moved their way from Antonio's neck and once again got lost in the other's thick curls. Antonio's hands once again travelled down Lovino's body while he kept on thrusting into the other.

"T-Tonio, I'm cumming." Lovino muttered out.

Antonio reached down in-between their bodies and grabbed hold of Lovino's member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Lovino knew that he could not hold on for much longer and soon Lovino screamed out Antonio's name when his orgasm hit him. Lovino's semen spilled all over his and Antonio's chest while Lovino's toes curled up and his fingers dug into Antonio's scalp.

Antonio felt the Italian's walls tighten around him and groan as he released as well due to the pressure being produced on his member. When Antonio was sure that all of this white, sticky fluid was out of him he pulled out of Lovino, whose head was resting on one of his shoulders due to him being exhausted.

Antonio gently laid Lovino down onto the bed then laid down next to him. The Spaniard pulled the duvet over the pair of them and wrapped his muscular, tanned arms around Lovino's slender waist and kissed him gently on the back on the head. Antonio then whispered out to his lover "Te quiero, mi tomate."

"Ti amo troppo."

Then suddenly Lovino's face became serious and he stated "But if you try and leave me for anyone else, I'll rip off your fucking testacies and make you eat them like a tomato."

Antonio let out a small chuckle and replied "I know Lovi."

Soon sleep was trying to take over the two men and nearly won, until the bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal Feliciano smiling at the pair. Lovino sat up quickly and stared at his little brother with wide eyes. The room was filled with complete silence until Feliciano spoke up. "Lovi, I'm happy you're alright, but have the pair of you finished it's only that I want to take a siesta but all I could hear was you two. I mean I thought I was loud with Luddy but... Lovi are you alright?"

Antonio looked at Lovino to see that his face had paled and the Spaniard quickly placed his tanned hands over his ears before the older brother half yelled, half screamed out "Chigi!"

**Well that is it for my one shot. I hope you enjoyed it and that I did one of my favourite pairings proud. Anyway please R and R.**

**Translations**

**Lo siento - I'm sorry**

**Gracias - Thank you**

**Sei uno stupido idiota che merita di essere soli - You are a stupid idiot that deserves to be alone**

**Addio vita. Addio mondo - Goodbye life. Goodbye world**

**Fratello - Brother**

**Mi tomate - My Tomato**

**Te quiero, mi tomate - I love you, my tomato**

**Ti amo troppo - I love you too.**


End file.
